Bond of Brothers
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic ringan tentang 'quality time' Shikamaru bersama kedua adik iparnya dibawah langit malam Sunagakure :) Bad at summary. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)


**_Bond of Brothers_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Hanya sebuah fic ringan tentang 'quality time' Shikamaru bersama kedua adik iparnya dibawah langit malam Sunagakure :) Bad at summary. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** and **Ukyo Kodachi-sensei**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 _ **A/N :**_ Lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari Gaara Hiden. Salah satu hal yang saya sukai dari novel itu (dan juga terjemahannya) adalah kehebatan Kodachi-sensei menggambarkan hubungan persaudaraan antara Sand Siblings dan juga dengan calon anggota keluarga baru mereka, Shikamaru. Indah banget deh pokoknya :') *menurut saya*

 _ **Warning :**_ Alur cepet, gaje, abal, maybe OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

Pria berwajah mengantuk itu menghisap rokok _mild_ nya perlahan, lantas menghembuskan asapnya melalui mulutnya yang mulai menghitam. Kepulan asap putih menyelimutinya, tak begitu jelas apakah itu asap rokok ataukah hembusan napas dari hidungnya karena keduanya tampak sama saat udara malam mencapai titik beku dibawah nol derajat.

Sementara pria lain disebelahnya, yang memakai riasan wajah ala kabuki, tengah menikmati minuman beralkohol kualitas tinggi yang sangat terkenal di Konohagakure. Seorang teman lama menghadiahkannya kepada pria itu manakala pria bersurai coklat tua itu mengunjungi desa Konoha beberapa waktu lalu.

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, namun mereka tampak menikmatinya. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menatap langit malam nan cerah, dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan, yang memancarkan kemilau cahayanya walau hanya sekerjap. Langit malam Sunagakure memang berbeda. Cantik namun misterius. Seperti Temari.

Shikamaru selalu mencari perumpamaan yang tepat bagi wanita yang baru saja dinikahinya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Cantik. Tidak, Temari lebih dari cantik. Seksi. Ahh. Kalau aku hanya menginginkan wanita seksi menjadi istriku, untuk apa-apa aku jauh-jauh mencarinya ke Suna. Pintar. Nah, mungkin saja. Tapi, aku masih lebih pintar darinya kan karena aku berhasil menikahi wanita pintar seperti dirinya?! Shikamaru membanggakan diri.

Shikamaru memang tak memiliki perbendaharaan kata yang cukup banyak untuk mengatakan kalimat-kalimat romantis pada Temari. Jadi ketika akan melamar sang wanita idaman, dia hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan apa yang dirasakannya.

Bahkan dia tidak merasa gugup atau takut. Shikamaru cukup percaya diri kalau Temari tidak akan menolak lamarannya. Terdengar arogan memang, tapi mungkin itulah yang dinamakan _chemistry_.

Dan disinilah dia, di teras lantai atas kediaman Kazekage kelima yang juga merupakan adik iparnya, menikmati malam-malam terakhir di Sunagakure sebelum dia kembali ke Konoha membawa sang istri.

Keduanya belum merencanakan bulan madu lantaran masih sibuk dengan urusan di Aliansi Shinobi. Bahkan mereka hanya mendapat cuti seminggu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan antar dua desa tersebut. Sigh.

"Kalian disini rupanya." Shikamaru dan Kankuro serentak menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara Gaara. Sang Kazekage muda berjalan mendekati dipan kayu, tempat kedua kakak laki-lakinya tengah duduk bersantai. Dia membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah nampan dengan teko kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan tiga cangkir kecil diatasnya.

Shikamaru bergeser sedikit, memberi tempat pada Gaara untuk duduk. Shikamaru baru menyadari, bahkan dari caranya duduk, mampu mencerminkan kalau Gaara memiliki etika yang baik sebagai seorang pemimpin desa.

Desa Suna memang tidak sembarangan dalam memilih setiap Kazekage. Bagi Sunagakure, Kazekage tidak hanya sekedar pemimpin dan pelindung desa, tapi Kazekage juga merupakan suri tauladan bagi mereka.

"Kalian masih saja menyiksa diri sendiri." ujar Gaara dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa seraya menuangkan tehnya kedalam cangkir. Tidak terkesan iba apalagi mengejek. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Tidak ada perasaan atau prasangka yang terlibat sama sekali. Itu merupakan keahliannya, dan kakak-kakaknya juga sudah tahu hal itu.

"Anggaplah kami ini masokis." Kankuro tersenyum kecut kemudian menenggak habis cairan berwarna seperti darah namun tidak terlalu kental dari gelas anggurnya. Anggur merah Konoha memang tidak ada bandingannya. Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum pertanda ia setuju dengan Kankuro. Yah, adik iparnya itu memang benar.

Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa minuman beralkohol dan rokok sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan, tapi kedua shinobi yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda itu hampir tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Kankuro hampir selalu minum, meski sangat jarang sampai ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran dan Shikamaru selalu menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok kalau pikirannya sedang suntuk. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap waktu mengingat kesibukannya yang membludak pasca perang melawan Madara.

Alkohol dan rokok merupakan pelampiasan mereka. Kankuro berdalih bahwa hal itu masih lebih baik daripada menghabiskan satu malam bersama seorang wanita karena berbeda dengan wanita, alkohol dan rokok tidak memiliki emosi dan perasaan, jadi seandainya mereka ingin membuang kedua benda itu begitu saja, itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar.

"Kau itu.. mengatakannya seolah-olah kau mampu meniduri seorang wanita saja." suatu kali Temari pernah meledeknya. Kankuro langsung tidak berkutik dan tak mampu membalas ucapan kakaknya yang terang-terangan.

Memang benar sih. Kankuro tidak pernah tidur dengan seorang wanita sekalipun, bahkan hingga saat ini. Tapi hal itu tidak perlu menjadi konsumsi publik kan?! Cukup menjadi rahasia keluarga saja. Haaaa, dalam hal berterus terang, ketiganya memang layak dikatakan sebagai saudara kandung.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum saat menanggapinya dan berharap baik Temari maupun Kankuro tidak tersinggung dengan reaksinya. Bukan kapasitasnya untuk berbicara bila kedua bersaudara itu saling berdebat.

Tapi Shikamaru adalah pendengar yang baik, jadi saat keduanya menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya di waktu yang berlainan, Shikamaru selalu ada untuk mendengarkan mereka dan menunjukkan perhatian yang tulus serta tak dibuat-buat.

"Ternyata menikah itu merepotkan yaa." Gaara menyesap teh hijaunya beberapa kali. Gumpalan-gumpalan asap tipis masih menyeruak diatas cangkir tehnya, tapi pemuda itu terlihat tak terlalu mempersoalkannya. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya di tepi cangkir, mengecap rasa tehnya sesaat kemudian menyesapnya, tidak menghiraukan rasa panas yang menjalari lidahnya.

Sang Kazekage bersurai merah menghela napas, kelegaan yang teramat sangat tersirat di wajah tirusnya. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan setelah hampir seminggu penuh, keluarganya mempersiapkan pernikahan Temari.

Semua hal menjadi sangat merepotkan karena sebagai keluarga mempelai wanita yang menggelar resepsi, tentu saja harus menyambut keluarga mempelai pria dan para tamu undangan dengan suguhan yang seistimewa mungkin.

Temari adalah putri Kazekage keempat sekaligus kakak Kazekage kelima. Tentu saja pernikahannya tidak bisa dihelat biasa saja. Padahal Temari dan adik-adiknya ingin pernikahan yang sederhana saja, namun khidmat dan berkesan. Tetapi para tetua bersikeras menuntut keluarga Kazekage untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan yang meriah.

Manik hijau kelabu sang Kazekage menatap langit malam dengan sendu. Dalam hati dia merasa bahagia untuk kakak perempuannya, satu-satunya wanita yang paling ia cintai itu, yang akhirnya menikah dengan laki-laki yang mencintainya dan dicintainya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia merasa kehilangan sang kakak tercinta.

Gaara masih tak memahami arti cinta antara pria dan wanita. Dia sudah beberapa kali bahkan mengoleksi novel romansa karangan guru Jiraiya untuk mempelajari arti sebuah perasaan dan ekspresi tentang hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Namun, akhirnya dia menarik kesimpulan kalau siapapun yang tidak mengerti maka akan tetap tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru tertawa renyah mendengar kata 'merepotkan' diucapkan dengan nada yang tenang dan berwibawa seorang Kazekage. Sebenarnya terdengar agak kurang pantas sih kalau Gaara yang mengucapkannya karena dia adalah Kazekage. Banyak orang yang akan mengerjakan semua kehendaknya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang harus melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Jadi saat kata 'merepotkan' terucap dari bibir Gaara, Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana perhelatan pernikahannya kelak di masa mendatang. Pastinya akan jauh lebih merepotkan daripada menggelar resepsi pernikahan Temari.

Mungkin rakyat Suna akan merayakan pernikahan pemimpin mereka selama seminggu penuh. Siang dan malam. Fiuuhh, Shikamaru tak mau membayangkan betapa melelahkannya hal tersebut, yang mungkin saja akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"Tapi akan lebih merepotkan lagi kalau tidak menikah." Shikamaru membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya sehingga menciptakan asap berbentuk sama. Kedua adik iparnya berpaling kearahnya. Raut wajah mereka tampak bertanya-tanya, tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya barusan.

"Kita tidak bisa hidup sendirian di dunia yang keras ini kan?! Akan sangat merepotkan kalau harus melakukan semuanya sendirian." Shikamaru menatap kedua adiknya yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi kalau mereka belum mengerti. Oh! Aku salah bicara sepertinya, batin sang pemuda Nara.

Tentu saja kau salah, Shikamaru. Harusnya kalimat tadi diucapkan untuk Kiba atau Shino. Dua pemuda didepanmu saat ini adalah pejabat penting Sunagakure yang mempunyai banyak bawahan yang akan melakukan semua perintah mereka dengan sukarela. Bahkan mungkin para wanita akan berebut kalau hanya untuk memasak dan mencuci baju Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Ehm. Eheem. Maksudku…" Shikamaru berdeham beberapa kali, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha memeras otak memikirkan alasan yang lebih realistis tapi juga mudah dipahami oleh kedua adik iparnya.

"Maksudku… Bukankah kita membutuhkan seseorang yang akan mendampingi kita seumur hidup? Seseorang yang memahami kita, yang menerima kita apa adanya. Seseorang yang mengingatkan kita kalau kita mengambil jalan yang salah dan seseorang yang akan selalu bersama kita saat senang dan susah." Shikamaru menjelaskan. Suami Temari itu menatap Gaara dan Kankuro sekali lagi.

Kedua adik iparnya tampak sedang memikirkan kata-katanya. Shikamaru berharap mereka akan mengerti. Sigh. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia berbicara tentang hal serius semacam itu.

Tapi Shikamaru merasa terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri karena saat ia mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu, rasanya ringan dan mengalir begitu saja. Mungkinkah itu yang dirasakannya pada Temari? Mungkinkah itu arti seorang Temari bagi Shikamaru Nara?

Tidak. Temari lebih dari itu. Kalau kalian minta aku menjabarkan betapa berartinya Temari bagiku, butuh lebih dari dua ratus gulungan. Bahkan kecerdasanku yang mencapai angka dua ratus pun rasanya masih tak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku pada istriku yang cantik itu. Shikamaru tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kedengarannya mudah kalau kami berada di posisi sepertimu." Mulut Shikamaru sedikit terbuka mendengar ucapan Kankuro. Sepertinya aku salah bicara lagi. Shikamaru merasa _hopeless_.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, menandakan ia setuju dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Rupanya mereka berdua masih tak sependapat dengan Shikamaru yang beranggapan kalau tidak menikah malah justru merepotkan. _Sand Siblings_ memang memiliki jalan pikiran yang rumit yaa.

"Kau menyukai kakakku. Temari pun demikian. Tidak ada yang menentang hubungan kalian walaupun desa kalian berbeda. Tidak ada pihak yang ingin mengacaukan hubungan kalian juga. Satu-satunya penghalang sebelum kalian akhirnya menikah adalah misi dan juga perang. Berbeda denganku." Gaara menyahut kalem.

Shikamaru merasa tak perlu mendebat Gaara. Rencana pernikahannya gagal total setelah aksi penculikan yang direkayasa oleh calon istrinya yang berkomplot dengan kekasihnya dan kakaknya. Tak hanya itu, diluar perkiraan, rencana pernikahan Gaara ternyata salah satu upaya untuk melengserkan posisinya sebagai Kazekage.

Gaara berusaha tak mengingat kejadian itu. Bukannya ia merasa sakit hati atau apalah namanya itu. Dia malah merasa gagal, karena sebagai Kazekage, dia tidak bisa menghindari upaya-upaya kudeta semacam itu. Tapi, dia merasa bahagia untuk Hakuto dan Shizegane karena mereka berdua akhirnya bisa hidup bahagia tanpa harus menjadi ninja pelarian.

Mungkinkah itu yang dinamakan kerelaan hati? Entahlah. Pikiran sang Kazekage muda masih terus meraba-raba penjelasan yang logis tentang reaksi kimia yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya saat melihat calon istrinya hidup bahagia dengan pria pilihan hatinya.

"Yeah! Kalau itu orang lain, mungkin kami akan menentangnya. Tapi karena itu kau, Nara Shikamaru. Kami pikir, kau memang pria yang tepat untuk Temari." Kankuro menepuk bahu kakak iparnya agak keras hingga Shikamaru sedikit terbatuk. Mereka bertiga tersenyum, kebahagiaan terlihat jelas merona di wajah ketiga shinobi itu.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku yakin kau akan menjaga Temari dengan baik." Kankuro dan Gaara mengucapkannya dalam hati.

Kankuro tidak paham apa itu cinta antara lawan jenis. Selain kedua saudaranya, hanya boneka-bonekanya yang menurutnya paling memahami dirinya. Kankuro tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya. Bukannya egois atau sombong. Kankuro hanya tidak terlalu suka menjelaskan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya memiliki seseorang, wanita tepatnya, yang bisa memahaminya, menerima dirinya apa adanya dan senantiasa mendukungnya dalam berbagai situasi, mungkin bukan hal yang buruk.

Dia menyesap alkoholnya lagi. Mungkin nanti, batinnya. Setelah Temari menikah dan pindah ke Konoha, itu berarti hanya tinggal dirinyalah yang harus menjaga Gaara, memastikan sang Kazekage selalu aman dan bahagia. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Selama ini kau sudah menjaga kami dengan baik, Kak. Sekarang saatnya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kankuro sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Temari saat akad pernikahan kakaknya kemarin, tapi diurungkannya. Temari pasti akan menertawainya.

Setelah Hakuto dan Shizegane, kini giliran Shikamaru dan Temari. Keempatnya berjuang demi cinta mereka dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sepantasnya. Kisah cinta Shikamaru dan kakaknya memang tidak serumit Hakuto dan Shizegane.

Tapi cinta itu tersimpan didalam lubuk hati masing-masing, tak lekang oleh waktu dan tak ternoda oleh kecemburuan dan keraguan. Tak jarang mereka harus mengabaikan perasaan cinta itu bahkan membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri dan lebih mengutamakan keselamatan banyak orang.

Namun, cinta itu tetap bertahan dan keduanya saling percaya dan yakin kalau suatu saat cinta itu akan menyatukan mereka. Kehidupan akan menemukan jalannya dan segalanya akan indah pada waktunya. Kebahagiaan adalah milik mereka yang mempunyai impian dan mempunyai keberanian untuk berusaha mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Temari sudah membuktikannya dan tak ada alasan bagi Gaara untuk meragukannya. Temari mendapatkan kebahagiaannya karena telah berjuang dan perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Selamat untukmu, Kakak. Semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai kehidupanmu. Gaara mendoakan Temari.

Angin malam berdesir sayu-sayup, menyibak apapun yang dilaluinya dengan kelembutan bak tangan seorang wanita. Memandang gurun pasir yang terhampar luas, dibawah terpaan sinar rembulan memang menentramkan hati dan pikiran yang sedang kalut. Namun, itu tak sebanding dengan kehangatan yang dirasakan Shikamaru.

Bersama dengan Gaara dan Kankuro malam itu, ia seperti berada di rumah. Perasaan yang sama saat ia berada di Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Ahh. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Entahlah. Shikamaru tak ingin menjadi orang yang melankolis. Sigh. Lagi-lagi dia kesulitan menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata. Ada banyak kondisi yang tidak bisa dibuat menjadi sebuah narasi. Ada banyak harapan yang tiba-tiba berubah haluan, putar arah, dan tiba-tiba hilang tanpa tujuan. Hilang melayang tanpa arah. Seperti angin yang menerbangkan butiran pasir.

Pedoman dan prioritas dibuat tanpa batas, berjalan mengikuti kata hati. Orang banyak bercita-cita menjadi ini dan itu, menginginkan ini dan itu hingga terkadang melupakan hakekat hidup yang paling mendasar, yaitu menjadi bahagia.

Shikamaru tak ingin seperti itu. Dia merupakan pria sederhana, yang menginginkan hal-hal sederhana dalam hidupnya. Kebahagiaan yang didambakannya pun sederhana. Menjalani kehidupannya dengan seorang wanita yang luar biasa, Temari. Cukup sederhana, bukan?!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Tadinya saya ingin mengikutsertakan fic ini di ShikaTema Event : Voice For You. Tapi gak berasa ShikaTema-nya :D Insya Allah akan ikut event ShikaTema : Voice For You :) sedang mencari inspirasi, semoga gak lama-lama nemuinnya. Aamiin.

Yap! Feel free to critic and review, minna-san. Thanks :)


End file.
